Loud House: All Grown Up
by kman134
Summary: Set ten years into the future, Lincoln Loud and most of his sisters have moved out and are living on their own, trying to survive in the real world while dealing with their personal demons and desires. Lincoln lives in a four bedroom apartment with his sisters (Lynn, Lucy, and Leni) as he attends college at UM while dealing with his sister's post-puberty needs and his own problems.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a Saturday afternoon. Lincoln Loud was sitting on the couch with white hair and buckteeth, watching TV as he slouched against the back inside the living room of an apartment complex. His expression was blank as he scratched the scuffle of hair on his chin. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a pair of sneakers, and a white shirt with an orange jacket over it. Lincoln was down with his college classes and was in the middle of some escapism, relaxing his brain after taking an exhausting exam for the mid-term. He was watching an episode of My Hero Academia. The scene where Shoto Todoroki freezing the robots during the training arc made his eyes wide with surprise as he leaned closer to the screen. However, the door opened, and the young man's attention turned.

"Hey, Lynn. How was your run?"

"It was alright, Linc. didn't even break a sweat after running to blocks."

After most of the Loud children had moved out, Lynn and Lincoln decided to rent an apartment as a financial means to save money while they attend college at the University of Michigan. Unfortunately, after Lynn's "transformation", things have gotten a little strange between the two. Sauntering into the living room, Lynn Loud moved to the living room and stood behind her brother. Her brunette hair was no longer bound to a ponytail. Instead, it was styled with much of her long hair brushed to the right side while her left side was shaved. she was dressed in a white sports top that caressed her big bosom and showed off her midriff while her athletic hips were bound to a pair of tight red shorts. the only thing that remained the same were her knee socks and sneakers.

"What the hell are you watching?" Lynn asked. Her brow arched, becoming confused by the contents of the show.

Looking back at the screen, Lincoln could feel his sister's chest on his head. he still hasn't gotten use to her new features over the years. "My Hero Academia. It's the episode where Class 1-A are being put through the Sports Festival and are showing off their powers to the Pro Heroes."

"Linc. You're 21-years-old. Don't you think you're too young to be watching cartoons?"

He flashed her a scowl and counted down his fingers." Okay, first, it's anime. Not cartoons. Second, look who's talking. You're 23 and you still hold on to the same dumb rituals since you were 13." A cross shaped vein formed on his older sister's temple. Wrapping her arm around, she placed Linc in a chokehold. "Lynn! What the hell are you doing?"

"My rituals are not dumb! You take it back!"

Gritting her teeth, Lynn wasn't letting go until her brother apologized. Lincoln was losing breath with his sight turning black. Luckily, he knew a secret of how to get her off him. he reached under and wiggled his fingers. Pursing her lips, Lynn lost control. She started to laugh hysterically and loosened her grip, giving Lincoln the opportunity to slip out and gasp for air.

"Seriously, Lynn. You could have killed me." Lincoln panted. He rubbed his neck while he glared dagger at his sister.

Taking a deep breath, Lynn regained her composure and without warning leaped over the couch, landing on her brother's lap as she laid her body across. "Oh, quit your griping. You know I wasn't going to kill you." She crossed her legs while putting her hands behind, giving her brother a full view of her well-tones abs. "However, if you make fun of my rituals again. I will turn you into a human pretzel."

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. I'm not going to take back what I said but I'll still remember this lesson." He waved his hands, brushing it off in a nonchalant manner. However, Lincoln was taken aback by his sister's appearance. "Do you think it's wise to be wondering about dress like that?" he averted his eyes as his face turned red.

She took notice of her brother's flustered face, smiling wickedly as an idea popped into her head. her arms crept over and wrapped around her neck once more. However, this time, it was much gentler as her face got close to his. "What? are you jealous of guys staring at your sister's sexy body?" she teased while poking his cheeks.

"N-no! that's not what I meant! I mean, don't you think you might attract the wrong attention? Leni has the same problem, especially with the clothes she's been wearing lately."

"Yeah, but unlike Leni, I can just kick their asses and teach a bunch of pervs not to mess with me." she was getting closer. Her lips almost reaching his. "Besides, there's only one pair of eyes I want staring at me and I'll be happy to be touch by someone's special hands."

"What are you two doing?"

Lincoln and Lynn leaped off each other. They clenched their hearts with their eyes wrinkled in shock. Turning to the right, they groaned as Lucy was standing to the side. She was their third roommate, attending the same university as a freshman while working for her bachelor's degree in poetry. After all these years, Lucy had blossomed into a fine young woman with her large chest and thick hips that was all bound in a black sleeveless turtleneck sweater. Her hair was styled in a bob, still being a few inches longer to cover her eyes while wearing black lipstick at accentuated her gothic beauty. She also wore a pair of gray jeans and a pair of purple and black striped socks.

"Lucy?! What the hell?! are you trying to give us a heart attack?!" Lynn growled. Sitting on Lincoln's right, she was already back to her normal self with her cheeks the same color as her brother's. "I thought you grew out of that whole 'disappearing and reappearing' habit."

"I have. However, old habits die heart, Lynn. You should know." Lucy moseyed over and plopped on Lincoln's left. She scooted up and leaned her head against his shoulder. "So, what were you two doing?"

"We weren't doing anything, Lucy," stated Lincoln.

They couldn't see it, but Lucy was giving her two siblings a skeptical glare as she crossed her arms, which amplified the roundness of her breasts. "Lincoln. Don't lie to me. you and Lynn were about to do something…forbidden. It was a good thing I stopped you before it escalated into something raunchy. With Leni out shopping and Lori at Bobby's place, someone has to make sure to watch over you two don't do something." Her hand lowered and was placed on Lincoln's pantleg, making him yelped while Lynn fumed. "Besides, if Lincoln wants to have some fun, then there's only one sister who can give him all. He. Needs." a smiled formed on her face. trailing across his leg, Lucy found something that piqued her interest.

Beads of sweat fell from Lincoln's brow. he was about to tell her to stop. However, Lynn had already beaten him to it. "Hey! Cowtits! What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm just offering Lincoln an alternative. I'm sure he doesn't want someone so…aggressive to keep him company," Lucy smirked. Her remark struck a chord with Lynn and she was about ready to start a fight.

Suddenly, the door flew open and the three of them immediately sat properly, albeit with Lynn and Lucy scooting up against their brother. Their face blushed with their arms crossed and faces pouting. Lincoln, on the other hand, remained flabbergasted as he tried to process everything.

"OMG, Lori. That sale was, like, totes insane. There were so many people grabbing rompers left and right."

Walking through the doorway, Leni was carrying large shopping backs while she lifted her sunglasses. She was dress in a teal halter top that was tightly wrapped around her large breasts, which were at about double D in size, while having a matching colored skirt around her thighs and gladiator sandals on her feet. after flunking out of college, Leni had nowhere else to go. She knew that she couldn't stay at her parents' home, or crash at her other sisters' homes due to an inconvenience. So, she begged and pleaded for Lincoln siblings to let her live with him, Lynn, and Lucy. Finding income wasn't too hard for Leni as she still worked at the mall. She even made more money, designing clothes and selling them on the internet. Her siblings were willing to model for special lines from time to time, despite some feeling of humiliation but they just couldn't say no to their older sister.

The oldest sister Lori followed her younger sister. Her deadpanned glare showing as she slouched in fatigue. "Leni. I was there. I saw the whole thing. it's amazing you didn't collapse while working at the checkout counter."

"Oh, right. sorry, Lori. I completely forgot that you stopped by."

Although Lori did not technically live with her siblings anymore, she would visit them just to check up on them. after getting her degree in law, she and Bobby got a place for them to live but even they would miss their families, even though both would drive each other nuts. She and Leni still looked the same, except taller and more…developed. Lori was dressed in a blue dress suit with a matching skirt and heels with black pantyhose. Being an up and coming attorney, she had to look as professional as possible to get ahead of her coworkers. She was off work and it she just wanted to take a nap before having to drive three hours back to her apartment. So, she kicked her heels off and placed them against the wall next to the door. She and Leni sauntered over to the other, being puzzled by how close the three of them were on the couch.

"You guys seem awfully chummy. Is there some reason you three are sitting so affectionately?" Lori questioned.

"What. can't a couple of siblings just sit and watch TV?" Lincoln kept a cool head. he tried his best not to sound nervous as Lori had become more insightful after finishing law school.

"Lincoln. You three are being intimate with one another. You, Lynn, and Lucy literally look like the main characters from Three's Company." A sense of skepticism echoed in her tone.

"Come on, Lori. It's not a problem that they're, like, close. Besides, I think it's totes cute that they can still get along after all these years." Leni interjected. Her sunny disposition outshining Lori's cynicism.

Lori wanted to rebut that statement. However, she was too tired and wanted to sleep. "Fine. Whatever. Do what you want. Leni, I'll be crashing in your bed for a bit."

"Okay, Lori. Have a nice nap. I'll, like, be sure to wake you up before it gets dark!" Leni waved goodbye with a large grin on her face.

Once Lori was in another part of the apartment, Leni walked over and leaned against the back of Lincoln's head, pressing her large breasts against his neck as they jiggled. Lincoln flushed as he was having a déjà vu moment. _Oh, great. Not this again._ "So, what are you guys watching?"

"Some cartoon Lincoln's been seeing since I came back," said Lynn.

"Anime!"

"Nobody cares, Linc."

Clapping her hands, Leni cheered and wanted to join them. "Ooh~! I love cartoons. Can I watch with you, please?" before they could respond, Leni joined in, sitting on Lincoln's lap while giving him enough room for him to watch his show. "This is just like old times when we would, like all gather on the couch and watch the Dream Boat! Although, we would watch in English. Watching it with words is totes ridic!"

Lynn and Lucy were surprised. Although they didn't look like it, they were seething with rage at the sight of Leni using Lincoln as a chair, especially a sight of where she was sitting in. Lincoln wanted to protest as Leni was starting to grind against his junk and the sensation was concerning for him.

"Ow. Lincoln. Do you, like, have a pencil?"

"N-no. why?"

"Because something is poking me in the butt."

It was bad enough that he was aroused, hearing his older sister pointing that out indirectly was much worse. He just prayed to God that the other two didn't hear that but that was wishful thinking as their daggering glares were redirected to him. Lincoln was sweating beads. He could feel their gazes burning on both sides of his face. all he could think of was: _could this get any worse._

* * *

Night had come in a flash. Everyone in the apartment had gone to bed. Lori had left and was heading to Bobby. Lincoln was the only one in the living room and right when he turned off the TV, he got up off the couch and staggered to his room down the hall. He yawned and stretched. He had biology tomorrow in the morning. so, he needed as much sleep as possible. However, when he walked into his room, he was jumped back at who was on his bed.

"Hey, bro~. You don't mind if I sleep in your bed tonight, right?" Lynn cooed. She was under Lincoln's sheets, snuggled as a bug and was waiting for her brother to arrive.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Lincoln grimaced. "Lynn. I got classes tomorrow and I don't have the time or energy to deal with this tonight. Also, we're too old to be doing this. People will start talking if they see us in the same bed."

Lynn pouted. "Oh, you're no fun. We used to sleep together when we were kids and it doesn't hurt to have some occasional kinship." She got up and moved the sheets on the right. "Can't I just stay in for tonight. Something's wrong with the air conditioning in my room and it's too hot to sleep there."

Letting out a sigh, Lincoln waved his arms in defeat. "Okay. fine. You can sleep in my bed tonight but, in the morning, you go back in your bed. Okay?"

Lynn complied. Lincoln took off his pants and jacket, giving his sister quite a show with the former not being aware at how astounded the latter looked. He got into bed and turned off the lights. After telling his sister goodnight, he closed his eyes and went to sleep. Lynn, on the other hand, wasn't asleep. On the contrary, she was waiting until her prey's guard was completely down and after a couple of minutes, she removed her clothes. Her breasts flowing free as the coolness of the air in the room caused her nipple to get hard. She crawled on top of her brother and bit her lips as she stared at his face.

"Linc. Are you asleep?"

Lincoln grumbled as his eyes fluttered open. "Lynn. what time is it?" he turned to his alarm clock ad examined the screen. "It's already twelve in the morning. why did you wake me up?"

With his eyes adjusted to the dark, he gulped at the naked figure before. her body leaned forward, and her breasts were pressed against his chest and before he could push her off, she embraced her lips against his own. Her tongue penetrated his mouth, swirling around as she tasted the contents of his saliva. She moved away and leered.

"Please. Make me feel good, Lincoln. You know you want to." she lied down and spread her legs open in invitation.

He wanted to deny it. he wanted to kick her out and pretend the kiss never happened. However, he knew she was right. he climbed on top and wrapped his arms around her body as he suckled her breasts. He could hear Lynn's stifled moans responding to the pleasure. His cock became hard to the point that it could no longer be bound to its prison. He pulled it out and positioned it over, but Lynn pushed him against his back.

She waved her finger as her face was close to his crotch while hovering her hips over his face. "uh-uh, Lincoln. We're not going to be doing that yet. We got to do a little foreplay first."

Lynn put his cock in her mouth, bobbing her head in and out over the shaft before her tongue swirled around the head. Lincoln tasted his sister. The sweet and saltiness of her fluids were turning him on even more as he bit her clit. They moaned as their tensed bodies became loose. Disgust was still present in the male Loud's stomach, but his lust had taken full control of his body and the taste of his sister was too much to resist. Feeling the pulsing rob, Lynn could tell Lincoln was about to cum and allowed it to happen. He splurged as he yelped. Her mouth full of his spunk while she squirted all over his face. She swooshed his seed in her cheeks, taking in the salty taste before swallowing it down her throat as she came a second time.

Lincoln thought it was over. He thought Lynn was going to stop for the night and wouldn't go through with it all the way. Lynn trailed a finger on he brother's chest as she smiled warmly. She positioned herself on her back and purred. Her final words bringing chills down Lincoln's spine. "Now, let's let the real fun begin."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, guys. this is Kman134. I'm here with a new Loud House story. after my previous loud house fix came to an end, I wanted to write a new story that did not give me such a... _moral dilemma_. so, here's Loud House: All Grown Up. this takes place 10 years in the future and shows the Louds having mostly moved out and on their own. the designs of the characters were inspired by the works of Chillguydraws while having elements of TheExistentialist also. I wanted to make them older as the idea of kids having sex started taking a toll on my ethical ideas, which was one of the reasons why I wanted to end my original loud house story. this was originally going to be called _Loud House: Dead World_ and would feature a teenage Lincoln thrown into an animesque scenario as a result of Lisa tampering with space and time. however, while some of that will be in the story, this will mostly be a slice-of-life fanfic that will feature the older Louds on their own, dealing with life-changing events and facing their inner demons and desires. the first chapter will have a Lynncoln scene and will lead to a nightly sexual encounter but instead of Lincoln wanting to use rationality and stop it, he will gradually accept it as he was aware of Lynn's feelings as they both deal with their urges. however, he will have moral dilemmas on the issue and would be a little disgusted but goes along with it. Anyways hope you like it. please, send as many reviews as you like.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Heavy breathing echoed throughout the room. Lincoln thrust his hips as sweat fell from his brow. his gaze was entirely on Lynn, feeling her embrace as his dick was encased inside her. it was warm, and he wanted to keep going, despite his inhibitions. Lynn leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. Her face being just was sweaty as her partner's, albeit more from Lincoln's face.

"How do you like it? Does it feel good?" she said, panting.

Lincoln nodded. "y-yeah. It's feels so good." He cupped her breasts and sucked on them. He received another moan from Lynn.

Lincoln thrust his hips faster. He could feel his sister tightening in. he wanted to pull out, but Lynn wouldn't let him, wrapping her arms and legs around and retraining him.

"L-Lynn! Please! I'm going to cum!" Lincoln murmured. His eyes widening as he began to panic. He was bareback and such a position was a potential hazard.

A devilish grin appeared as Lynn shook her head. "uh-uh. Lincoln. I want you to let it all out and that means every drop." Lynn had gone mad.

Lincoln tried to break away, but Lynn's grip was too strong. It was too late. Lincoln thrust for the last time. he led out a bellowing roar as he climaxed. His seed pumping by the gallons. His sister released him, and he rolled to the other side. A look of horror plastered on his face. he wanted to get up and discuss Lynn about what had just transpired but his vision started to blur. The last thing he saw was Lynn leaning over him. she smiled as she told him: "You were amazing, Linc. Let's try this again sometime." She leaned in with her lips kissing his.

That was all that he remembered.

The sun rose, and Lincoln's eyes fluttered open. Turning to his clock, he saw that it was 6AM. Class did not start for about two hours. He groaned as he placed a hand to his forehead. _Oh god. That was the most bizarre dream I have ever had._ However, when he leaned up, his eyes widened as he noticed an arm on his chest. He followed and saw that it belonged to Lynn, sleeping peacefully while lying naked under his sheets.

His body shook nervously. His face falling as it wrinkled. _Oh, no! it wasn't a dream!_ His memories of the night before started flooding back. He was trying to comprehend. His hands clenching the sides of his heads. He could feel his chest becoming heavier as if a heart attack was about to occur. He thought he was still dreaming but the feeling of being drained and the soreness of his genitals stated otherwise. _I just fucked my sister. What the hell came over me?_ None of it made any sense. How could he have allowed himself to fall into such sin? Was he just tired, or was he did he want it?

Suddenly, his sheet began to rustle as a gentle moan was heard. he turned and saw Lynn waking up. She grinned as she crawled up to him. "Good morning, lover~. How did you sleep last night~?"

"J-just fine. I s-slept like a log," he said, nervously.

Lynn's smile faded as she arched her brow. "Lincoln? Is…something wrong? You look distressed."

Taking a deep breath, Lincoln finally spoke what was on his mind. "Lynn. you are my sister. We just had sex. Worst of all, I just came inside of you without wearing protection. I mean, what would happen if I knocked you up? How are we going to explain this to everyone?" His tone was becoming more aggressive as he flashed a glare at his older sister.

Lincoln was under a lot of pressure. All these thoughts coursing through his head. However, his trepidation ended when he saw the state Lynn was in. she frowned as tears started falling from her eyes. it was a rare sight to see her crying as Lynn was known for her toughness and tomboyish nature in the Loud family. The sight of her shedding tears was alien to Lincoln.

"You know what? you're absolutely right. we shouldn't have done this from the beginning." Lynn got up off the bed and started picking up her clothes. She put her clothes on as fast as she could, but she just kept muttering. "What the hell was I even thinking. Just forget any of this ever happen and let's just go back to the way things were." Lincoln watch Lynn storming out of his room but not before receiving the final emotional blow. His sister turned back. Tears flowing down her cheek.

"See ya, Linc. Hope you have a good day."

That struck a blow to the young man. A tinge of guilt erupted in his heart. The one thing Lincoln hated was upsetting his sisters, even if he called them out for something that was either wrong or questionable, which is something they don't want to be reminded of. Getting out of bed, Lincoln sat at the edge with his hands planted on his face. his gaze beaming at the poster of Ace Savvy that hung in front of him. what was he going to do? He wasn't strong enough to stop Lynn, both before and after the deed was done. He didn't even have the courage to talk to her about it. Although Lynn said that everything was going to go back to normal, he doubted that such a thing was possible.

All four of them were sitting in the kitchen. The dining room table just being a small and round outside table with four lawn chairs. Under their budget, it was the cheapest thing the louds could afford. Also, Leni thought it was just fun to own. Lincoln had made himself and his sisters a standard breakfast, consisting of eggs and sausage. Breakfast was the most important meal of the day and all four of them needed the energy for the day they were going to have.

"So, like, what are you guys doing after breakfast? Cause, I think we should totes go to the movies. They're playing that new Nick Wolfe movie and I'm like dying to see it!" everyone just stared at Leni with a perturbed glare.

"Uhmm…Leni. You do realize we have classes today. So, we might need to put a pin on that," Lucy pointed out. although it couldn't be seen, she was arching a brow behind her bangs.

Leni's eyes widened. Her once cheerful expression faded into a saddened frown. "O-oh. Right. sorry, I forgot about that. it just gets a little lonely when you guys aren't around." the three of them felt bad for their older sister being cooped up in the apartment. They wish they could do something, but they would have to do that when they get back home. "Don't worry. I'll just ask some of my friends for a get together and see the movie." That was the problem. Leni's friends have been busy with their own lives that they are rarely in Leni's. Even Becky and Chaz barely contacted her.

Instead of stating that fact, all three of them nodded and went back to eating. Everything seemed normal, except for the fact that Lincoln and Lynn refused to make eye-contact. Lucy and Leni noticed it and were a bit concerned.

"Like, are you two okay? you seem quiet," Leni questioned.

"Oh, yeah. We just didn't get enough sleep," Lincoln. Remarked. a fake smile formed on his face.

Lynn didn't say anything. She just nodded and kept on eating. Lucy was staring at the two. More precisely, Lincoln. He was taken aback by the way she was looking at him. Having hung out with Lucy, he didn't have to see her eyes to know she was angry.

 _Crap! She knows!_ Beads of sweat fell from the young man's face. Lincoln wasn't entirely sure, but he was certain Lucy knew what was up.

After he was done, Lincoln grabbed his plate and brought to the sink before heading out the door. "See ya, guys. Don't want to miss the bus before it arrives." Throwing his backpack over his shoulder, he waved goodbye and sauntered out the door.

Unbeknownst to the white-haired brother, Lynn watched him walk away. her hand clenching her chest while her eyes drooped. She yearned to walk with her brother and wanted to tell him why she did what she did. However, she wasn't sure how to tell him.

"Hey, Lynn. aren't you supposed to be going too?" Lucy asked.

Snapping out of her daze, the tomboy jumped out of her chair with a contorted expression. "Crap! You're right! We have a test in biology and I can't miss it!"

She bolted to the door with her gym bag and without her sneakers. Unlike her siblings, Lynn would jog to class and home instead of taking any available transportation. It was her way of keeping herself fit while making it to class.

Leni and Lucy were left alone. When they finished their breakfasts, Leni grabbed her keys and purse as Lucy. Just like every morning, Leni would always give Lucy a ride to class. it wasn't that Lucy didn't know how to drive. On the contrary, she was the first of her younger siblings to get her license. It was just her way of giving Leni some sort of purpose.

"Do you really think Lincoln and Lynn are okay, Lucy?" said Leni, worriedly.

Before she reached the door, Lucy turned and paused for a moment. her silence only agitating the older loud. Then she remarked, "I'm sure everything is all right."

Lincoln ran to the biology building. He climbed up to the third floor and straight to the last room on the left. It was dark with the light of a projector illuminating the room. Class was about to begin but there were still a few seats available. He staggered over the middle seat in the first row where he was met with someone familiar.

"Glad you made lame-o. I was afraid I was going to sit next to Stinky Stanley and there's not enough cologne and perfume in the world to tolerate that stench."

"Sorry, Ronnie-Anne. Breakfast at the apartment was getting hectic and conversations between me and my sisters was getting…weird," said Lincoln, having a nervous chuckle.

Sitting beside him, Ronnie-Anne hasn't changed much since she and Lincoln were kids. Her black hair with purple highlights had grown longer to her waist with a lavender scrunchy tied at the base while wearing a white tank top with a purple sports jacket, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black and violet sneakers. However, the one thing different about her was that she had blossomed into a beautiful young woman that could make any man lose their minds. Her body was developed with an hourglass figure and well-endowed breasts and hips. Lastly, she was wearing two of earring; one pair being a bar.

"So, did you finish the homework that was assigned to us yesterday?" Ronnie inquired.

Lincoln shrugged. "Yeah, I did. However, I'm not sure if it's right, though."

"W-well, maybe you and I could hang out and study together," she suggested. Her hand pushing a strand of hair away from her face. she leaned over and winked flirtatiously. "I mean, we haven't spent any time together since we were kids. So, it would be nice to catch up on old times."

Lincoln blushed. To the young man, reacquainting with Ronnie Anne would be great but there was a lot on his mind that he needed to deal with. He was about to decline when the door flew open. Walking in was the biology professor, which caused everyone, including Lincoln and Ronnie. they going to have to put a pin on that until class was over.

Running across the track, Lynn was determined to finish the 10-lap run. Her body drenched in sweat as her breathing growing heavy. she was outrunning her other classmates. However, while her coach was telling her she was doing a great job and was amazed by the speed she was going, Lynn's mind was somewhere else. Lynn could only think of her brother and the sin they have committed. She wanted to forget about it and just keep moving forward. unfortunately, she was unable to do so as she still feels what she did was right.

"Lynn! Hit the showers! You've already run enough!" commanded the coach.

Hearing her voice, Lynn immediately snapped out of her funk as she stopped in her tracks. Her other classmates, on the other hand, fell to the ground form exhaustion. Some of them even thanking God that Lynn finally stopped and they could finally let class come to an end. Lynn walked to the women's locker room but before she could step through the entranceway, she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder.

"Lynn. a word." The coach grabbed the tomboy's attention.

Lynn nodded, and they chatted outside of the locker room.

"Lynn. is everything alright? you seem a bit more focused and 1aggressive than you usually are." The coach pointed out. she tried to make eye-contact but was unable to as Lynn kept averting her gaze. "Don't get me wrong. I love the determination and strife but if you keep pushing yourself, it will cause major consequences to your body. So, tell me, is there something wrong going on in your life that's driving you this far?"

Lynn didn't say a word. She merely shook her head and walked away. pursing her lips, the coach was still worried but let it go. "Alright…if you want to talk, then you know where to find me." Lynn didn't look back and just continued walking as she waved goodbye.

She made her way to the great lawn, crossing through the freshly cut grass while hearing hipsters playing folk music on their acoustics. Lynn covered her ears as her face contorted from the agonizing pain of terrible string-playing. _God. If Luna hadn't dropped out of high school to pursue her music career, she would have taught these beatniks a thing or two about music._ She chuckled under her breath.

She entered the student union and passed by the coffee shop when her somber eyes grew wide with joy. Walking out of the coffee house was her brother Lincoln with a cup of expresso in his hand.

"Hey, Linc…" her smile dissipated.

Walking beside her brother was Ronnie Anne. Lynn watched the two walking side-by-side with a coffee in their hands. _Ronnie Anne? I didn't think she would be attending. Why the hell is she and Lincoln being so chummy after all these years?_ Lincoln and Ronnie Anne hadn't been together after the Santiagos moved away. When the two turned thirteen, they began to drift apart and never went back to video-chatting.

She followed them through the bookstore and out the building. She made sure to be just as stealthy without getting detected. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne made their way to the library. They even held hands with their cheeks red and their eyes dreamily glaring at one another.

Lynn's eye twitched as her ire started to rise but after taking a deep breath, she calmed down and continued following them. _Calm down, Lynn. It's just some innocent handholding. Probably reminiscing the good ol' days, and whatnot._ Unfortunately, that was all just wishful thinking.

Unbeknownst to the jock, Ronnie Anne leaped and embraced the white-haired boy before passionately pressing her lips against his. Lynn's eyes widened as she backed away from her hiding spot behind the trashcans. She clenched her chest, feeling her heart shattering in a million pieces. The worst of it was that Lincoln didn't pull away. instead, he returned the gesture. He even reached down and clenched her bubble butt while Ronnie did the same. Lynn didn't want to see anymore. so, she dashed as far away from the library's entrance without being spotted.

Lynn's tears flowed like a river. Her thoughts scattered and her vision ignoring the passerby's in her way. Presence of a repetitive voice echoed in her head: _Lincoln…you bastard!_

Lincoln walked through the front door. His face remaining red throughout his ride back home. Sauntering into the living room, he saw Leni sitting on the couch, wearing nothing but teal lingerie as she watched the Dream Boat. The outfit clung to her curves nicely, emphasizing her well-endowed figure without any chafing. Lincoln was about to spew blood from his nostrils with his cheeks becoming redder than a tomato. This was a habit Leni had picked up for herself from Lincoln. Whenever everyone is gone, Leni would strip down to her brassier and have the house all to herself and since she had dropped out of college, she had a lot of time on her hands.

Hearing the sound of the door closing, Leni turned and screamed. "Lincoln! Look away! I'm not decent!" she covered herself with her arm before throwing one of the couch pillows at her brother. "Warn me when you are coming in, you perv!"

Lincoln was smacked hard in the face. his sister was infamous for having a very strong arm, despite her fragile figure. he was pushed back and stumbled before regaining his footing. Waving his hands nonthreateningly, Lincoln backed away and averted his gaze.

"I'm sorry!"

He ran up the stairs and down the hallway. Taking a deep breath, he waited for his heart to calm down and his face to turn back to normal. _First, it's Lynn. Now, I'm attracted to Leni?! This is getting so bizarre. Who's next? Lucy?_ However, something was off. there were no sounds of death metal blasting through and the neighbors haven't complained about barbells hitting the floor. _Is Lynn even home? I know we aren't talking and that she's mad at me, but I'm getting a little worried._ Lynn was usually the first one home from classes and would always do her daily evening reps to build up an appetite until dinner began. Although he did have his trepidation, he also smiled and felt some relief. _On the bright side, I don't have to grovel in front of the landlord to not kick us out, or give him extra money on our rent._

He opened the door and walked into his room. That was when his face turned completely white. Sitting on his bed was Lynn and she was pissed. Her brow was furrowed to the point that Lincoln thought it was going to fall off. crossing her arms, Lynn stood up and faced her brother.

"Shut the door," she commanded and her brother complied. She motioned over and was close to eye-level. Her gaze staring at the young man's soul. "Lincoln. We need to talk."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, everyone. this is Kman134. I'm hear to give you the second chapter of Loud House: All Grown Up. Sorry it took so long. I had a lot to do for college. I hope you like the chapter and send as many reviews as possible. Also, if you are going to complain that beatniks and hipsters are different, they I'm not going to apologize as they are the same with similar attitudes but with different clothes.


	3. Update

Hey, guys. it's me, Kman134. I'm here to update on you about Loud House: All-Grown Up. Sorry if the update is taking so long. Final exams for the semester has really set me back. I've managed to get two pages done with the third chapter on my free time but still working on finishing it. I'm also still working on how Lincoln and Lynn's confrontation will go down with anger, denial, and tears while also ending with Lynn's reasons for her incestuous feelings, along with how her body is drastically different from her thirteen year old self. Before you all ask. As for Lucy and Leni, the same applies to them to a certain degree.

Don't worry if you're all getting angsty. It's going to be ready by the time i'm done with exam. Anyways, hope you all are having a wonderful time and your patience shall be rewarded.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Lincoln. We need to talk."

Lincoln stood in his room. His sister Lynn standing in front of him, glaring daggers with her arms crossed. caressing his fingers, he pursed his lips while trying to find the right words. He had to be careful what to say, Lynn looked like she was ready to tear him a new one.

"Alright. what is it you wanted to talk?"

Lynn got closer until her face was almost to his chest. After all those years, Lincoln seemed to have towered over his sister by an inch, which was something that annoyed her. however, that wasn't the real issue that concerned the jock.

Raising her head, Lynn took a deep breath and finally spoke. "I saw you and Ronnie Anne…together." Hearing that made Lincoln's blood turn cold.

"R-really? What else did you see?"

She backed a couple of inches away. She tried to continue but remembering it all was leaving a bad taste in her mouth. "Well, I saw you two walking into the library with her hand on your ass. Then when you got to the entrance, I saw her tongue down your throat." Extending her fingers, she counted down while seeing her brother beginning to sweat.

A lump formed in the young man's throat, swallowing it as his fists began to clench. Lincoln could see the smug look that formed on his sister's face. He was aware that Lynn was just trying to spite him, but he wasn't going to stand for it.

"Yeah, I kissed Ronnie Anne and she even invited me to her dorm. She wanted me and her to reacquainted and catch up on old times. Is that so wrong?" he grimaced. Walking away from the door, he passed by and over to the bed. "So, what if I'm seeing her? Why do you care anyway? It's none of your business."

Her face fell completely blank. Lynn followed Lincoln over and poked him in the chest. "Of course, it's my business. Have you forgotten what we did last night? Now, you want to do it with another girl behind my back?!" her tone was starting to get loud with fury.

"Seriously?! You told me to forget that it ever happened and now you want to bring it up?" Lincoln was confused at this point. He didn't know why his sister was acting in such a way, but he was already in too deep to let it go.

"Maybe I didn't want you to forget and was just mad at you for regretting it because you're the first boy I truly loved!"

"Wait. What?"

That took Lincoln back. Placing a hand on her chest, Lynn's lip started to quiver with her eyes watering. "Don't you get it, Linc. Don't you get why I did such a thing? It's because I'm…I'm in love with you and it just hurts when you're with another woman. I just want you to only be with me."

Every time she spoke, Lynn could only feel weak. Her knees shaking as she tried to look away. her confession was ringing in Lincoln's ears but brushed it off and groaned. If it's one thing he hated, it was upsetting one of his sisters. So, he reached out and brought her into an embrace, hugging her tightly while whispering sweet things to calm him down. Lynn placed her face against his chest, gripping the fabrics of his shirt before wiping her eyes against it.

"You must really think I'm a freak. First, sleeping with you and then confessing how I truly feel to my only brother."

Lynn glowered as she waited for her brother to respond. However, she wasn't expecting him to chuckle. Lincoln embraced his sister while caressing her hair relaxingly.

"Lynn. you're my sister. I mean, it is an extremely awkward situation, but I'm quite used to it," Lincoln smiled warmly. His tone was very reassuring as he stared at her. "Did you forget the time when Leni started sleepwalking and began crawling into my bed when I was thirteen? It was really uncomfortable when she started cuddling."

"Yeah, that was when mom and dad finally repaired the lock on your door to keep her out," Lynn giggled. Her hand covering her mouth with her eyes closed.

Letting out a cough, Lincoln wanted to skip going down memory and wished to get to the point. "Lynn. When you live with ten sisters, you're supposed to expect the unexpected. We all have our quirks and eccentricities and there's nothing you or the others could do to make me hate you' all." Then Lincoln's eyes furrowed as he recalled something. _Apart from the time when you and everyone else thought I was bad luck and tried locking me outside for a couple of dies, which almost struck a chord there. honestly, I'm surprised child services didn't take me away after that._ However, he shook it off and moved on.

Sitting on the side of the bed, Lincoln and Lynn remained silent. The sound of the clock hanging on the wall ticked as seconds went by. Lynn finally spoke.

"You know…it wasn't always like this."

"Like what?" Lincoln questioned.

"This…attraction. Honestly, old Lynn would have been sick to her stomach at the thought of it, but not anymore." she wrapped her arms around and held her body tight. A single tear fell onto her lap as she tried to hold back. "Everything thing changed when I turned fifteen. I didn't have my period and mom and dad became worried about what was wrong with me. So, they took me to the doctor who told them that it was going to take even longer for me to hit puberty, which at that time I thought it meant I would never grow up."

Lincoln's smiled faded away. he remembered those dark days. It was the first time he had ever seen Lynn in such a vulnerable position in his life.

Suddenly, her crying then turned into laughter, which took Lincoln back. "Francisco, that son of a bitch, dumped me in a heartbeat all because I didn't grow tits. He even said he didn't want to date a little girl. I was so deep in depression that I could barely get out of my room."

"Lynn…"

"Everyone else tried to comfort me but gave when I pushed back. However, you were the only one in the family that persisted to stay by my side," Lynn stated. A smile returned with her cheeks turning red. "You sat by my bed and told me that no matter what would happen, you would always stay by my side to help make me feel better."

At that very moment, Lynn placed her hand on her brother's. the feeling of her fingers embracing his made his heart skip a beat. Lincoln didn't let go. Instead, he held on as tight as he could.

"Then, as if by magic, I finally became a woman and see me as the athletic goddess before you." Lincoln couldn't help but roll his eyes at that statement. Even in such an emotional time, Lynn would always show off her big head.

"So…what's going to happen to us? do we just keep pretending as nothing happened and move on with our lives, or what?" Lynn frowned. Lincoln rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"I'm not sure. We can't be together. Imagine how everyone would think if we became a couple. We would become pariahs and wouldn't be able to show ourselves around all of our loved ones."

Lynn grimaced with her head lowered. That's when she came up with the perfect solution. "Well. I mean, we can still see each other, but we don't have to be a couple to do so." She placed a hand on her brother's leg and smiled. She leaned forward and was an inch to his lips, licking her own while feeling her heart beginning to beat fast against his chest. "There's always the friends-with-benefits option, except it's with your awesome sister."

Lincoln leaned back. his face turned completely red. her lips came close and touched his own, feeling the tender warmth of her embrace before he submitted. Lynn broke away and slowly moved down, planting kisses while crouching down to his open legs. Her hands caressed his pants legs and began unbuckling his jeans as she pulled them completely down to his ankles. The sight of his massive erection brought chills down her spine with an aroused grin forming on her face.

"Wow, getting this excited for your sister. You really are such a perv, huh," she teased, opening the flap to reveal her heart's desire.

"Oh really, Lynn? If I'm a perv, then what makes you?" Being engrossed at the sight of his member, Lynn didn't pay single attention to her brother's comeback.

Without a moment of hesitation, she immediately engulfed his hard cock, bobbing her head up and down at the base as her eyes rolled back. The taste of it was enough to get wet with her fingers sliding into her shorts. Each rub made her want to get ready for the real fun and hearing Lincoln panting excited her even more. Leering her head back, Lynn was already tired of the foreplay as she took off her shorts, showing her brother how moist her pussy had become. Lincoln could see the hunger in her eyes. it was like a tiger about to pounce on her prey; something Lincoln was all too familiar with. However, instead of feeling terrified like he normally would, a sense of arousal manifested in his very core and all he wanted was to be embraced by the predator before him.

She mounted on him and used her hand to slip him inside her. Her athletically fit legs encasing themselves around his waist. Once she had him deep inside, Lynn began to slowly rotate her hips, removing her top she to show her tits as she caressed them against his chest with each movement. Reaching his hands out, Lincoln groped against her well-toned ass while holding her tightly while feeling her bounce atop of him. Her vagina felt warm and cold at the same time, making Lincoln harder and larger within his sister.

Lynn bit her lower lip as she gazed at the exasperated look on her brother's face. She cooed, "That's it, Linc. Let's feel good together." She jumped forward and kissed him once more.

Lincoln brushed the back of her hair as he held her tight. He felt his manhood pulsing against her tight walls, getting ready to explode with each thrust. The feeling of Lynn's nails grazed against his back, wincing in pain while having his skin peeled under her nails, but that only excited him a little. He didn't even care that some of his blood trickled down. With one last push, he released everything inside of her, hearing her moan as they collapsed onto the bed with their breathing becoming heavier than before.

"Oh, God. That was amazing, Lincoln," Said Lynn as she cuddled up to her brother. Her hand playfully twirling against his chest. "I can't believe you've been holding on me."

Lincoln smiled as he held her close to him. the odious smell of sweat and ecstasy wafted throughout the room. He was going to have to air that out later.

Lincoln remarked, "I could say the same about you. Tell me, have you been practicing all this time?"

"Sort of. When Francisco and I lost our V-cards together, it was incredibly sloppy and awkward. I mean, looking back on it, the way he was humping was really pathetic," she laughed. She was unaware of her brother's uncomfortable expression. "I would feel really sorry for the girl he's with now."

Lincoln and Lynn cuddled up closer, the latter continued stroking his shaft while ignoring the former's uncomfortable expression. "Besides, I found someone else with much better skills than that loser."

"So…are you okay with just being 'friends-with-benefits'?" Lincoln asked with his tone sounding exhausted.

"As long as I get to fuck you, then I'm okay with it," Lynn remarked.

"So, does that mean I get to see Ronnie Ann?"

At that moment, Lincoln immediately regret what he said. Furrowing her brow, Lynn's blood began to boil with her grip tightening around his shaft, making him howl in pain as he tried to pry her hand off.

 _I guess I'm going to have to put a pin in that. in the meantime, I better calm Lynn down before she makes me into another sister._

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the apartment, a door remained shut but the muffled sounds of ecstasy emanated. Lying on her bed, Lucy's bare body was exposed to the cool air while her pale skin was sweating fiercely, thrusting something long and thick into her womanhood. She groped her large breasts hard and pulled while licking her lips, moving the dildo in and out of her pussy in a slow pace before accelerating to the brink of climax. Escaping her black lips was a faint whisper.

"Lincoln…"

With one last push, the floodgates broke, and a gush of water fired from her folds, soaking both the dildo and her black sheets in the process. Lucy collapsed into her sweat, her breathing becoming more exacerbated as she lied motionless and stared at the ceiling. then she turned and cuddled up next to a long pillow on her right side. Printed on the front of the cover was an image of Lincoln himself with a smile on his face and waving his hand in a friendly gesture. she pulled out her dildo that stood about seven inches long and licked all around the base, cleaning up her fluids and moaned. _Oh, such a decadent taste. How I wish this was the real thing._

She pressed her face against the pillow and kissed the face of her brother's image, leaving a black lipstick stain while rubbing her hand against the lower regions. _Lynn is so lucky to have you to herself, but not for long. You shall be mine and so would be your seed._

A sinister chuckle escaped her lips while a red glow festered from her eyes. even her bangs did not hide such malicious intent. _We are bounded by the red string of fate and I will make sure no one stands in my way. Not even our sisters, Lincoln._

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, everyone. This is Kman134. I'm here with a new chapter of Loud House: All Grown Up. Sorry, it took so long. I had a lot of things to do that took up my whole entire time. writer's block didn't help either, which made it difficult for me to come up with how to finish this chapter. Anyways, this chapter is meant to explain Lynn's incestuous attraction to Lincoln and the outcome with it, along with her drastic change of appearance. Lucy also possesses the same feelings and I thought that it would make sense to turn her into a yandere-esque character (there will be no deaths or rape but there will be a lot of obsessions). Well, hope you like it and please send as many reviews as possible.


	5. Update 2

Hi, Everyone. This is Kman134. I am here with an update on All Grown Up. For a while now, I keep getting questions n when the next chapter will be updated and here's my answer. There won't be any updates as I am extremely busy with the Spring Semester at Appstate University. I have five history classes and need to focus all of my energy on doing essays and exams if I'm going to get any chance of graduating and later get into the Graduate's Program. However, despite postponing my writing, I'll resume my works after the Spring Semester comes to an end.


	6. Update 3

Hey, guys. This is Kman134. I would like to tell you guys that I am done with exams and I have graduated from a college undergraduate. I am about to resume _Loud House: All Grown Up._ Unfortunately, I cannot think of how to start the fourth chapter. I have one idea where after Lincoln has sex with Lynn and forms a "friends with benefits" relationship with her, he would be sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand and trying to comprehend what had just transpired while feeling a tinge of guilt for letting it get so far from the norm. Lucy would show up out of nowhere-per usual-and would keep him company while Lynn had left for her evening jog, which would lead to the goth girl pouncing on Lincoln and having her way. Out of all of that, that's all I got. Anyway, I'm glad you stuck by for me to return and hope you are ready for the fourth chapter. Also, if any of you have any ideas to share. please, do not hesitate to ask.


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lincoln was sitting on the couch, watching television while slouching back. A scenario he was all too familiar. For the past hour, Lincoln spent his time surfing through the channel, trying to get his mind on everything that happened earlier. Unfortunately, it did nothing of the sort, and most of the shows he skimmed were either mediocre reboots or just a re-run. The only sensible thing to do was to turn off the TV and bask in the silence. In his hand was an open beer for which he took slow sips every minute or so. Lincoln never drank much, but it was one of the things to help calm his nerves as he stared at the vacant screen.

Lynn had left for her usual jog and would not be back for a couple of hours. Evening came faster before Lincoln could even realize Lynn would be back any time soon. Turning to the side, he stared out the window, seeing how dark it was as he noticed the myriad of stars hanging in the sky. However, all Lincoln could think about was what he had done.

 _I can't believe I had sex with my sister. Again!_ He groaned. He leered with his face buried in his hands. He had never felt so mortified in all of his life, reliving all of the images flooded in his mind. His brow furrowed in frustration while lying down. _It was wrong and depraved, and what's even worse is that I enjoyed it. God! I also asked Lynn to become siblings-with-benefits without hesitating! I'm a sick and perverted monster!_ Again, and again, Lincoln chastised himself. The feeling of guilt and the sense of ecstasy hitting him in a state of ambivalence.

Lincoln stared at the ceiling, letting out a deep sigh as he contemplated on the Freudian dilemma, he had placed himself in and the consequences that may transpire from his actions. He said under his breath, "What are you going to do, Lincoln?"

"What are you going to do, indeed. A question someone in your predicament would ask when crushed by the feeling of existential dread."

Jumping out of the couch, Lincoln screamed at the top of his lungs. A loud thud erupted as his body hit the carpeted floor. Lincoln winced and got up, rubbing his arm as he saw his sister Lucy sitting on the edge of the armrest.

"Lucy, you need to stop sneaking up on people. One of these days, you are going to give someone a heart," Lincoln reprimanded. His voice in low spirits as he grimaced.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. To be one with the darkness, it is imperative that I must move in the shadows and appear when people least expect me," Lucy protested. That just made Lincoln even more annoyed. "If someone dies, then they will become part of the alignment of the dark forces."

Lincoln pinched the bridge of his eyes. He always thought that his sister would, one day, grow out of her goth phase and become a little ordinary. Taking another look at her, he realized it was merely a dream to assume it. However, the more Lincoln looked at his sister, the redder his face became. It baffled his mind on how developed she had become over the years, having thick thigh and a buxom chest all wrapped in black shorts and a top. Shaking his head, Lincoln pushed such thoughts out of the way and quickly stood up.

"At least give me a heads up or something," Lincoln grumbled.

 _Oh, Lincoln. I could spend weeks staring at your terrified cute face._ Flashing a weak smile on her black lips, she became amused by her brother's scare.

Lincoln returned to his seat. His heart was slowly beating, but the migraine still present. Lucy slid down from the armrest and onto the space between her and her brother.

"I'll consider it. It would be a shame if you died too early, and right before we perform the forbidden dance." Lucy murmured. Catching wind of that last part, Lincoln turned and arched his brow.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

That did not ease Lincoln's anxieties any better. He noticed how close his sister was as her cleavage was in his peripheral vision. Her thighs were touching him and making him feel even more nervous. He felt her breasts caressing his arms; his heart started to race again.

 _What the hell is happening?_

"S-so…is scaring me half to death the only reason why you're down here?" said Lincoln with a crack in his voice. The sweat of his brows caressing down his face.

Lucy waved her hand, dismissively. "Hardly. If I wanted to scare someone, then it would be either Lynn or Leni. The way they scream is so energetic and distinctive that it brings chills down my spine."

She looked around the living room, making sure that the two of them were utterly alone. It would be too much of a hassle if someone interrupted such a heart-to-heart moment. Plopping back down, she scooched up and placed a tender hand on her brother's lap. She leaned up to his ear and licked her lips. When she smiled, she whispered in a downright sinister way.

"I know what you and Lynn have been doing."

At that moment, Lincoln's face became as white as his hair. It was hard to believe that Lucy found out and so quick. Lincoln was sure he was careful and prayed that no one in the apartment wound finds out of the greatest taboo he and his sister had to perform. However, with a weak smile, the older brother feigned ignorance even though he was shivering.

"W-what are you talking about, Lucy? Lynn and I do a lot of things together. you need to be specific."

"I mean, I know you have been having sex with Lynn. Not once but twice since yesterday," Lucy confirmed. Her smile became even more wicked as she placed a hand on his lap.

Lincoln did not pay attention to the gesture. His mind consumed in dread as the words Lucy uttered continued to ring in his inner ears. He could feel his heart about to burst out of his chest and turned to face away from his sister. Even if he couldn't see them, her eyes pierced into his soul, wanting him to admit the accusation as truth.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Lincoln finally confessed. "Y-yes. It's true, Lucy. How did you find out?"

"Oh please, Lincoln. I know everything that goes on in this apartment building and what secrets everyone hides. If my siblings are doing something they don't want me to find out, then I am likely to know in the first place."

"So, what do you intend to do? Tell the whole family what Lynn and I have been doing. You would never do something that could endanger your family."

"Of course, I wouldn't do something that would brand you and Lynn outcasts, but you never know. I might end up slipping my tongue and accidentally disclose information. However, I might be able to keep quiet if you give me what you gave our sister." Lincoln was taken aback and did not expect to be blackmailed by his gothic younger sister. _When did Lucy become as manipulative as Lola?_

Lucy got up and sat on top of his groin, pinning him with her thick thighs and making sure he could never escape. Her breasts squishing against his lean chest made his blood boil while his manhood started stiffening in response. Lincoln wanted to push her off and run away, but he was either too drunk or became too submissive to resist. He could feel her fingers gingerly caressing up and down his legs. Her lips curled into a wicked smile as she felt his member becoming hard from her touch, stroking it against the fabric of his jeans while watching him grow arouse in response.

"Look at you, Lincoln. Are you becoming turned on by your sister's touch? When did you become such a pervert?"

Lincoln was doing the best he could to resist, but the more he tried, the more Lucy proceeded to keep push forward. She Licked her black lips; her plan was coming up nicely as she could sense her brother weakening. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest for him to grope, cupping a feel of her massive tits. "Come on, Lincoln. You know you want another taste of the forbidden fruit, and unlike Lynn, my juices can quench such a longing thirst."

Lincoln tried to pull away, but Lucy held a tight grip as she kept his arm from escaping. He spoke up in distress with his voice cracking more. "Lucy. P-please. This stunt is going a bit too far. I mean, you're my little sister, and I can't put that on you."

"Well, that sounds a little hypocritical. Lynn is your older sister, and you gave your black cherry to her." She scoffed. Her patience was growing thin and needed him to consent if her plans were going to go anywhere. "Give up, Lincoln. Let me free you of your burden because I can tell from the look on your face that you desire to release."

Lincoln couldn't take it anymore. His will had shriveled and wanted it to be done. What little semblance of common sense had disappeared and with a gentle nod, Lucy jumped for joy, and the show could finally begin.

She pulled away, but she did not stop. Jumping off and moved between Lincoln's legs, Lucy moved her hands to Lincoln's crotch, grabbing him by the zipper and gingerly drew it down. She freed his cock from its prison and was astonished by how it pulsated by her touch as she gently stroked his shaft up and down against her silky palms. Lucy bit her bottom lip. She was already getting wet merely by the sight of the precum forming at the head while hearing Lincoln moan softly in ecstasy. She leered and licked it off as she savored the salty taste and pressed her lips to the head to give it hot kisses and didn't care for the black lipstick stains, she made. Her mouth took him all in. She slowly bobbed up and down at the base, the saliva coating all around even to her balls. When she pulled away, she reached down to the helm of her top, pulling it over her head and tossed it to the floor with her ample orbs bouncing sensuously after being free from their restraints.

Lucy cupped her breasts and licked her lips as she resumed giving her brother some head. The only difference was that she sandwiched his manhood between her bosom, stroking them up and down as his cock twitched in delight. He was getting ready to blow and right when he did, Lucy embraced the white shower glazing all over her face and chest. Scooping up some of his spunk with her fingers, she licked it and savored the taste as she writhed in delight. Lincoln was astounded by how slutty his sister looked and was baffled by how she could have become such a woman. It was like only yesterday that he would sit on Lucy's bed while the latter read poetry to the white-haired man. Now, she between his legs, glazed like a donut and getting up to ride him like a pony.

His dick fell limp. Lucy wrapped her hand around and stroked it until his rod returned from the dead. She quickly threw her shorts behind, and with blind aiming, they landed on top of the TV. She hovered over, her fingers stretching her lower lips opened as she got into position. "Please, be gentle, brother. This is my first time, and I want it to be perfect."

Lincoln didn't know what was more shocking. The fact that he was going to steal his sister's virginity, or the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear the entire time. Suddenly, the front door flew open. The two turned around, fright plastered on their faces.

"God. That was a long run. Lincoln, you would not believe what happened to me today. I was on my way to the park when a pack of dogs came chasing me down the street. that's the last time I'm carrying jerky in my pockets."

Lynn had arrived earlier than usual, she prattled on about the evening she had, sweaty and breathing heavily with a euphoric smile on her freckled face. She immediately lost all expression. Her eyes wide in horror, seeing her lover and brother in near copulation with her younger sister. Her fists clenched as anger began to well up, teeth gritting while she glared daggers directly at the two. Lincoln and Lucy were frozen in place, unable to move away from Lynn's gaze of death.

Lincoln had a sense of Déjà vu. Everything that happened to him had started in the living room, and it was going to end in the same spot. There was only one thought that coursed their mind. How were they going to get out of this?

* * *

Meanwhile, with all the commotion happening downstairs, Leni was sound asleep in her room. A sleeping princess lying nude under the sheets. Her eyes fluttered open as she got up and stretched with a light moan. With all the time she has, the best way to use it was either to take a nap, help her family, or design her clothes. Leni jumped out of bed, her hips swaying as she maneuvered her body passed all of her mannequins and sewing equipment that lied on the floor, walking up to the computer to check on her sales. Her large breasts kept hitting the keyboard, reminding the older sister to lean back, so as to not cause any more problems.

 _Wow! I just, like, made a thousand dollars for my rompers! That is totes going to not only help pay the rent, but also buy me more stuff!_ Leni clapped for joy, her breasts bouncing erratically as she jumped in excitement. She placed a finger to her lips as she drifted in deep thought, trying to come up with something new to sell. _I wonder if Lincoln can help me. Like, we haven't had any quality time and it would be nice to hang. Besides, he'll look supes cute in whatever I make him._ Her cheeks turned red but shook it off as she already began making plans.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys. It's Kman134 with a new chapter of Loud House: All Grown Up. Sorry if this is short and the sex scene was minimal, I had to rush this and was having trouble coming up with Lucy's chapter. The next chapter will involve Lincoln having to deal with Lucy and Lynn while Ronnie Anne invites Lincoln over and has sex with him. He would take it as an opportunity to wait for his sisters to cool down. Meanwhile, Leni asks Lincoln to come back and be her model, which leads to another series of unfortunate events.. Hope you all enjoy the chapter and please send as many reviews as possible.


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lincoln was out of the house and running for his dear life. He looked back, making sure he wasn't followed. Lynn was furious when she saw him with Lucy, eyes seeing red as her eyes trailed at the cum globs dripping from her younger sister's massive tits. After several minutes of shouting and bickering, Lynn immediately jumped and tackled Lucy to the ground with a roar, which was a sign for Lincoln to pull up his pants and dash out the door. With all the chaos happening at the moment, Lincoln thought it was best to give them time to cool off but, deep down, he felt like he was a coward as he did nothing to stop their scuffle and talk things through.

"Lynn was right. I need to start staying in shape." Lincoln breathed heavily, his skinny legs stopping to catch a break. He was about 300ft from his apartment, already growing tired from lack of stamina. "Besides, it's better if they settle this on their own. Everything usually works out in the end." To Lincoln, conflicts among his sisters happen all the time, and they usually burn out like a lightbulb, but with what he and his sisters had done, he wasn't sure how long it was going to last.

His pockets buzzed. Lincoln pulled out his smartphone from his pocket; his eyes widened as he received a text message from Ronnie Anne.

 _Hey, lame-o. Wanna hang out ;) I'm in Room 124B._

Lincoln texted her back and told her that he was on his way. A smile cracked on his face. Going to Ronnie Anne's place was perfect for waiting for his sisters to cool down, his heart nearly skipping a beat that the thought of being in the same room as his voluptuous girlfriend. There was only one problem. He did not have a car, and he could not go home and take the car, needing to sneak in and grab the keys from the kitchen counter without alerting Lynn and Lucy.

There were several problems with that plan as those two would sense him and tear him limb from limb. So, Lincoln had no choice but to do another lap on the other side of town even when his legs began to turn into jelly. He told Ronnie Anne that he would be a little late. He just hoped she was patient enough to wait for h im.

* * *

Lincoln arrived on campus at 8 o'clock, barely having enough strength to use the stairs as the elevator was out of order. _I'm agnostic, but even I can accept when God is punishing me for my transgressions._

By the time he reached the second floor, he almost passed out and needed to hydrate. Fortunately, Lincoln found a water fountain that was close to the stairwell and quickly took a sip before pressing forward. Ronnie Ann's room was at the end of the long corridor and right when he knocked on the door, someone answered, but it was not his girlfriend.

"Stella?"

"Lincoln! I can't believe it!"

The Filipino girl jumped and wrapped her arms around the white-haired man's abdomen. An action that even Lincoln returned since he had not seen his friend in years. He heard that Ronnie Ann and Stella did become roommates, but he rarely saw the two together and never had the opportunity to catch up. Ronnie Anne, on the other hand, was a bit disappointed as she always assumed she and her Friend Sid Chang would become roommates and attend the same university but fate is a fickle bitch that dotes on irony, not giving what Ronnie wanted with Sid going to Great Lake College, instead. Fortunately, Ronnie got over it, and Stella became her good friend. Besides, she and Sid still keep in touch.

Moving back, Lincoln got a good look, being amazed by how much she had changed. Stella had grown into a mature and stunning woman. Her face was rounded without being chubby, and her dimples still visible. Her raven hair remained the same, short with the ends standing out like wings, and her eyes even browner Despite her athletic and slender physique, she was all womanly curves. When it came to fashion, Stella was in quite a revealing outfit, wearing a white tube top that exposed her midriff with long sleeves and red frills, a pair of blue mini shorts, and a pair of knee-high teal tennis boots.

"Man. You have not changed at all, Lincoln," said Stella with a cheerful grin. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with a blush; nostalgia overwhelmed her as she had missed the friends; she lost contact after high school. "However, I don't remember you getting taller. I just thought I would be the one to tower over you."

She mused at the end of the sentence as Lincoln chuckled along with her. He scratched the back of his head, his cheeks also turning red as he resisted the urge to stare at her cleavage. "Speak for yourself. I never thought you would change so much, and I mean that in a good way."

Stella leered at him in response, clearly flattered by his compliment, her eyes darting all over his lean frame and liking what she was seeing.

"So, what are you doing in the girl's dorm? I doubt it's to see little old me." She teased before standing away from the doorway to grant entrance.

"I'm here to see Ronnie Anne. Where is she?"

Lincoln stood in the middle of the room, his claustrophobia upsetting as he shivered from childhood memories resurfacing. Seeing how cramped the room was as it was only big enough to fit two beds, he had adjusted with living in larger spaces after moving out of his home.

Stella crossed her arms while arching her brow at the young albino, her body leaning against the wall with her eyes narrowing at the mentioning of her roommate. "Ronnie Anne stepped out to use the restroom and will be back in a while. However, the two of us are not on speaking terms." She sneered as Lincoln was curious as to what happened to unnerve the two.

However, Stella quickly brushed it off and moseyed up to Lincoln, grabbing him by the arm and guiding him to sit at her bedside. "Come on. Relax. You can hang out with me just like old times before Ronnie gets back." She moved some of her comics and her Gamedude off her bed. She was close, which made the Loud boy uncomfortable.

"So, tell me, Linc. What have you been up to?" Stella asked. Her hips w were touching the young man's leg.

"Nothing. Really. I'm taking literature and art classes to improve my comic skills, and I'm sharing an apartment with four of my sisters." Lincoln chuckled while having a large droplet formed on his temple. "I know what you're thinking. Pathetic. Right?"

"Not at all. I think it's sweet you're close to your sisters, especially coming from someone who has never had siblings. It just shows you truly care for them." Lincoln rolled his eyes. Saying that he and his sisters were close was a stretch as Stella added with a shrug. "Besides, with how bad the economy is, it's smart to live with other people. At least you're not living with your parents."

"Yeah, you got a point there. That would be sad."

They both laughed; the awkward tension between the two quickly faded as the two stared into each other's eyes. Lincoln and Stella were having a great time together, the former becoming more relaxed as all of his troubles started washing away. Things were becoming calm for a first, that is until Stella started getting closer.

"…So, I don't know when RA will come back. How about we do something more…productive to pass the time." She trailed suggestively with her hand placed on his thigh. Her ogling making Lincoln uncomfortably aroused as she noticed him staring at her rack.

Lincoln tried to wiggle away, but Stella was very persistent as she shuffled closer, pressing her breasts against his arm while her face leaned to Lincoln's. "W-what do you h-have in mind, S-Stella?" Lincoln stammer, pretending to play innocent while beads of sweat fell from his brow.

"Well, I mean, there's only two of us, and since you've come all this way, how about I make it worth your wild, huh?" Stella's hand was already at his zipper, caressing her finger as she became turned on by Lincoln's surprised reaction, her lips licking with hunger in her gaze. "It doesn't have to be something slow. Who knows when Ronnie Anne will pop up? If you like, we could have a nice quickie to give you some relief."

Stella's luscious lips were close, almost ready to take the plunge. Lincoln could no longer resist and was about to surrender to the temptation as she sent very sent consumed him. He wanted to push back, push her off of him, but he was weak, and even Lincoln knew the limits of his strength. They embraced and a spark came from their union.

"Ehmm!"

Lincoln and Stella halted and moved away, and their eyes turned to find Ronnie Anne standing at the doorway, her nostrils fuming as she glared daggers at the two. She changed her style, wearing the same purple hoodie and a pair of mini-shorts that showed off her thick curves; her raven hair combed down with a single bang covering her right eye.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Ronnie Anne sneered as she entered and approached Stella.

"Nothing. I'm just keeping your 'boyfriend' company before you came back. Is that a crime?" Stella smirked while holding Lincoln close to her.

Ronnie tsked her tongue and pried Stella off of Lincoln, bringing him by her side and walked out the door. As Lincoln and Ronnie were about to leave, the latter turned back, she pointed her fingers back and forth, signifying that she's got her eye on her roommate.

Stella was left alone to stew in her muck, her lips pouting as she sat with her arms crossed and the feeling that the fun was ruined made her simmer.

* * *

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were at the Student Union, the building was still open even at 8 o'clock as a few establishments, from the coffee shop to the snack bar, were still occupied with a few students. The two bought a cup of coffee to perk up while heading to the local skatepark to get some grinding done (pun intended). Lincoln sat on a steel bench, watching Ronnie Anne on her skateboard as she performed three flips on the first try, his smile growing wide in amusement while clapping his hands ecstatically.

"Thank you! Thank you! your applauses are greatly appreciated!" Ronnie Anne performed one last flip before landing on her feet and bowed mockingly.

"Okay. Quit hamming it. That was pretty good." asked Lincoln as he handed her a water bottle.

"Yeah, when there's nothing better to do, it's best to brush up on your skills. It's something you learn from Great Lake City."

"I guess the city changed you for the better, huh?"

"…And what does that suppose to mean?" Ronnie Anne questioned as she took offense. She staggered up with her arms to her hips.

"Nothing. I meant that it made you into someone cooler and lofty, that's all!" Lincoln corrected. His hands waved nonthreateningly while becoming unnerved by Ronnie Anne's closeness. "I didn't mean any offense by it."

Then she patted him on the back and cackled. "Relax, lame-o. I'm just messing with you. I'm kind of flattered that you don't see me the same way and actually see me as a woman, right?"

"Y-yeah. That's right."

"Good. Because there is something I always wanted to give you."

Ronnie Anne drew Lincoln close, her arms wrapped around his neck as she planted her lips against his own. Her tongue grazed around his teeth while feeling his tongue tangling against hers.

"What do you think? Am I a better kisser than Stella?" Ronnie Anne smirked as she licked her lips. This expression contrasted with the burning ire in her stomach. _When I get back, I am so going to kill Stella for trying to steal my man._

"Of course, you are. You taste so delicious," Lincoln lied. He did not want to admit it, mainly because he didn't want to die by his girlfriend's hands, but Stella was also a good kisser.

Without preamble, Ronnie Anne threw Lincoln against the bench and started undressing, much to Lincoln's surprise with his eyes wide as saucers as his girlfriend sauntered to him fully in the nude with her large breasts bouncing in his face. Her thick hips plopped onto his lap, smiling as she felt his manhood becoming aroused as she didn't hesitate to reach down and unzipped his pants. This was the best day for Lincoln. Having two women not related to him wanting to get with him, his anguish from earlier having disappeared as Ronnie Anne slowly positioned herself. It was her first time, she told him, and that she knew it was going to hurt. Once he entered her, Ronnie Anne winced as she felt her hymen broke and blood flowed down her leg. She consumed his dick within her womanhood, cementing their status as a couple as she rode him up and down.

This was acceptable and they didn't feel any sense of embarrassment as their skin smack against one another at the skatepark. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were the only people in the area, which was the perfect moment for them to get it on, a fetish the young Latina had for a long time, especially for wanting to give her virginity to the one she loved. Lincoln engulfed one of her tits, suckling like a baby while Ronnie Anne bit her bottom lip in arousal while moving one bang away from her eye to give a better look at her boyfriend's handsome face.

"Tell me, Lincoln. Do you like it? Do I feel good?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln raised his head and nodded. "Y-yeah, you feel so good. I don't know if I can last long."

That was also another lie. Because of his sisters, the albino man was almost spent, which provided him enough time to fuck the Latina without fearing of cumming quickly. Nevertheless, the challenge turned Ronnie Anne even more on as she turned around and ground her ass harder, his ride growing more significant inside her pussy while her walls got wetter for him to make it easier to penetrate. The reverse cowgirl was doing it as he grabbed her by the waist and changed positions. Ronnie Anne held on to the bench with her body bending over; Lincoln was on his feet and continued thrusting into her with his hands on her ass, their moaning drowning out the crickets and birds chirping in the area.

"You like that? Do you?" Lincoln became more aggressive, slapping Ronnie Anne's ass to see it jiggle as she moaned in response.

"Yes. Give it to me, Lincoln. I want you all the way in me," Ronnie Anne panted, her body getting hotter while the cold air brushed against her skin. "I can feel you pulsing. You want to cum, don't you? Do it, lame-o. Give me everything you got."

Lincoln obliged and with one last pushed, he released his load inside, he and Ronnie Anne moaned in unison before they both collapsed to the steel bench. Lincoln was caught off guard as Ronnie quickly lowered and sucked him off, drinking the remaining cum that still flowed out of his manhood, her pussy dripping the young man's load onto the concrete floor while fingering herself.

Lincoln was in heaven, and he didn't want it to end. However, he frowned upon a particular realization. _I should have brought a condom._ After she was done, Ronnie Anne sat up and kissed his cheek.

"So, did that make you feel any better?"

"What?"

"I said, did fucking me make you feel any better?" She repeated, crudely. Despite being still naked, her ass didn't mind the cold steel as she scooted up. "You were moping all night. I knew drinking coffee and skateboarding wouldn't help, so having sex might do the trick."

"And how is giving your virginity in a public area supposed to make me happy?" Lincoln question as he tried to rationalize the whole situation.

Ronnie Anne growled with her eyes narrowed. "Take the gesture, lame-o! This wasn't easy for me to do and I just wanted to share this with you." As she heard herself, her face became blank as regret started to set in. "Now that I hear it, I should have thought about this more carefully and should have done it somewhere more…intimate."

Suddenly, a hand patted the young woman's head. She looked up and was perturbed as Lincoln grinned while stroking her long slim hair. "Ronnie. I'm flattered you went this far to make me feel better. It just shows what a good friend, and a good girlfriend, you truly are." Her eyes sparkled as she took in his words, leaning up and kissing him once more. He didn't even mind that his spunk was on her lips, savoring the sensation of her while ignoring the salty taste.

Then they got dressed and headed out of the park. Reaching into his pocket, Lincoln checked his smartphone and was astounded by the texts he received, most obviously from Lynn and Lucy telling him to come home while the rest were from Leni wanting to ask him something; the last one was a selfie from Stella flashing her tits and an underline text reading.

 _Something to think of me when you are alone ;)._

Putting his phone away, he decided to head back home, convincing himself that his sisters had cooled down as he told Ronnie Anne he would see her tomorrow but not before receiving another kiss and then a slap to the butt.

Things were going Lincoln's way, and nothing could drive him further down the dumps.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, everyone. This is Kman134 with a new chapter. Sorry, it took so long to finish the fifth chapter and how it seems like it's bouncing off the walls, I got a lot of things going on in my life that's taking up most of my time, along with waiting for the premiere of The Boys on Amazon. I wanted to add more and focus on what went on with Lynn and Lucy after Lincoln left but I thought about saving that for the next chapter, along with Leni and Lincoln's relationship. Stella will also play a role in the haremd evelopment, but after chapter 6 and 7, I'm going to take a break on the sex and focus more on the story.


	9. Update 4

Hey, everyone. This is Kman134. I'm here to tell you about the future of Loud House. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, but I'm sad to inform all of you that that is the last chapter. I do not mean that the series is cancelled but i'm putting it on hiatus for a couple of months.

I'll be moving to Tennessee to attend ETSU for my Master's Degree and will not have enough time to work on the fic until the semester ends. Sorry to disappoint you' all but life is full of disappointments. You just have to learn to cope with it.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy yourselves. I will inform you when I resume my work and I wish you all a good summer/fall.


	10. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lori Loud laid in bed, her naked body covered in sweat. She takes Bobby in as he thrust sensually into her. His wife's panted breaths echoed throughout the room. On their nightstand, Lori had taken her fertility pills as their effects kicked in. They had planned this for months, and with no distractions, it was finally time.

Lori bit her lower lip as she held onto the bedsheets. Her breasts bounced rhythmically with each gyration while lifting her leg around Boddy's head. Nothing in her mind could rival the feeling, her moans growing even louder for the whole neighborhood to hear (that is, her entire apartment complex).

"Oh, fuck. Babe!" Bobby screamed. His thrusts became more erratic. "I'm almost at my limit!"

"It's okay, Bobby! Let it all out and knock me up!" Lori braced for impact as her legs tightened. The walls of her lower lips feeling his rod pulsating.

She was ready for it. Unfortunately, it didn't come as she hoped. Her smartphone rang at the last minute as she recognized the ringtone.

"Wait. Bobby. Stop," Lori gasped.

Her eyes widened while holding one hand up in her husband's face. After Bobby pulled out and moved away, Lori answered the phone immediately.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Don't worry. It's nothing to be alarmed. Our little sisters fight all the time. Remember," Lori advised. A perplexed sigh replaced her sultry voice. "Okay, just try to keep it from escalating any further. I know you can do it, sis."

The call ended, and she sighed, her hand rubbing the bridge of her brow. Bobby gave her a confused look.

"Who was that?"

"It was Leni," she answered straightforwardly. "She said Lynn and Lucy were fighting. She didn't say why."

"Don't they fight all the time?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, but they usually cause minimal damage, and then make up later." Lori lounged back leisurely, her arms providing support against the mattress. "This time, they're literally fighting and started tearing up the apartment. Since Lincoln isn't home, I'm hoping for Leni to deal with it before it escalates in the landlord, throwing them out."

Bobby chuckled, which caught Lori by surprise.

"What's so funny?" Lori asked, arching a brow.

"Sorry. I just remembered that time when we were young, and you had that 'Sister fight protocol,'" Bobby remarked. He smiled as he wrapped an arm around his wife. "You and your sisters fought so much after that and nearly tore the house inside-out. Your parents ran to their bedrooms, and Lincoln took shelter at Clyde's until it all blew over."

Lori facepalmed and shared in her husband's laughter. "Oh, my God. That was the stupidest thing me and my sisters did. I didn't even know when we came up with it, or why we used that to solve our problem."

"Honestly, I feel sorrier for Lincoln," she continued. "I mean, one time, he tried to put an end to it. Instead, we turned our attention and lashed out at him. What the hell were we thinking?"

"Well, we were kids. We always think we know how to come up with solutions to problems." Bobby nodded sagely, tapping his fingers against his knees. He paused, noticing his wife pulling the sheets of their bed back.

"I need to get to bed," said Lori. "I got a big day at the firm, and they need me there to look over the Ferdinand Case."

"So, we're not going to continue?" Bobby asked frowning.

"Sorry. Leni's call put me out of the mood," she grumbled, feeling the urge to punch the headboard. "Those pills only work during a moment of intensity, but that's ruined. So, we'll just have to try again tomorrow."

"Yeah. About that…" Bobby turned to face her, showing his raging hard-on. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep with this thing poking."

Lori's eyes widened, but it was nothing to get worked up. She smirked as she knew what to do in such a predicament. Pivoting her body closer with her breasts against the fabric, she grabbed his manhood and took it into her mouth. Her luscious lips gobbled his shaft entirely without resistance.

She swirled her tongue against the tip as Bobby pulled his head back, feeling pleasure surging through his system. Bliss. There was no other word to describe it, and Bobby was unable to think of anything other than how fantastic it felt. He let out a gasp as he pressed his hand on the back of her head, signaling Lori to keep going down more, both becoming lost in the sensation of his throbbing member and her warm mouth.

Lori wasted no time in her movements, bobbing her head in and out as she milked her husband's cock. Her tongue caressed the underside of his shaft, noticing it tremble in response to the pleasure evoking.

 _Crap! It's too good. I don't know how long I can last._

Bobby barely held it in. His mind consumed in the fog of lust as Lori jerked him off while sucking the head, using her free hand to rub her sensual folds. It was necessary to give him the release he craved, and Lori wasn't sure she could stop herself completely, not until it was time to take it all.

Placing his fingers through her golden blonde hair, Bobby caressed each lock, brushing it while breathing heavily. Lori moaned and tried to slap his hand away, but Bobby held firm, knowing how much it bothered it, motivating her to increase her speed. He didn't do it out of malice, but rather, to entice her into pushing onward without giving up.

"Lori, keep going," Bobby mumbled. "You're almost there. I can feel myself about to explode."

Lori chuckled with a full mouth, the vibrations making Bobby's cock trembled against the back of her cheeks. She moved her head away, tugging his shaft with his hand, looking up while sharing an affectionate smile.

"Where you want to let it out?" She asked, cooing with her lips puckered. "Do you want to shoot it on my tits, or let it out in my mouth?"

"In your mouth. I want you to drink it all."

Biting her lower lip excitingly, Lori obliged to his request. Then, she bought her lips down and began kissing and sucking his cock again. Bobby felt the hot, wet sensation pushing him over the edge. He groaned and found his release, his seed splattering in Lori's mouth, feeling it up to the brim while her lower lips erupted with vaginal fluids staining the sheets.

Bobby sighed in ecstasy as Lori pulled out and swallowed without gagging in disgust. All of that baby batter gone to waste, but Lori wasn't bothered in the slightest. She enjoyed every minute. She came not too long ago, and Lori soaked the sheets. After the fog of lust cleared, Bobby and Lori shimmied into the layers while nestling against one another. Lori's hands grasped against Bobby's lithe arms while being engulfed by her breasts, having her erected nipples poking against his skin.

"Goodnight!" they both said.

They went straight to sleep, dreaming of sweet bliss but still horny and wanted more.

* * *

The phone hung up on the other end. Leni sighed and lowered her head as she heard the sounds of plates breaking on the other side of the apartment.

"It's your fault; you know that! You came in and tried to steal him from me, but I'm not going to give up so easily to a chubby goth girl!"

"For your information, the proper term is 'thicc,' but that's beside the point. My love prefers a woman with curves and not some muscle-bound jock with small tits!"

Leni heard Lynn and Lucy argue back and forth, throwing insults while tearing their home apart. She didn't walk over and stop it but pondered on how it descended into such chaos already? Ever since she and her younger siblings moved into their apartment, Leni being in charge for about a few months, and she already let it fall out of control.

 _Where are you, Lincoln?! Things are going crazy, and I don't know why?_ She texted Lincoln to come home as she wanted to ask him something, but no response came. She was on her own until he came back. It was up to Leni to put her foot down, but does she have what it takes?

Another piece of furniture smashed, and that was the last straw. Clenching her fists, Leni seethed as she stormed into the living room.

"That! Is! it!"

Lynn and Lucy stopped, shifting their gaze at their older sister. Although they threw their clothes back on, the two looked dirty, covered in debris with their garments tattered from their brawl.

"You two have been fighting all day, and I've had it!" Leni reprimanded, furiously. She grabbed her sisters both by the collar and lifted them off the ground with herculean strength. "I don't know what you two are fighting over, but it needs to stop! You're tearing the house apart, and I don't the neighbors are going to be happy about it, either."

For someone so thin and curvaceous, Leni overpowered the two without any effort whatsoever. Their eyes grew wide in surprise at their sister's wrath, never in their life had they seen Leni uncharacteristically yell at them like that, sounding almost like Lori. It was rare for her to snap and, in their opinion, it was even scarier when they tested Lori's patience. Seeing the fire in her eyes made Lynn and Lucy's blood turn cold, and their anger faded immediately. Being lifted by shoulder level, they were even more scared she might accidentally drop them.

"Now, I want you two to make up and stop this fight already," Leni demanded. she gingerly put her sisters down but retained her scowl. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Fine. We'll make up," Lynn said, unenthusiastically.

"It's not like we can say no, can we?" Lucy retorted.

Leni was not amused. Her glare intensified. So much so that Lucy and Lynn shivered, feeling it touched their very soul. They quickly huddled up and embraced each other, even though it seemed uncomfortably forced. However, anything was good enough to get their older sister off their back (and possibly not get crushed by her gorilla strength).

After that whole ordeal was over, Leni smiled as everything could go back to normal. She dropped them and headed upstairs. Once she reached halfway, Leni turned as Lucy and Lynn feigned civility.

"I'm going to be busy with my projects for a time. So, I'll leave you two down here to talk over whatever you're going through," Leni stated. her smile faded, and she started cracking her knuckles before them. "If I ever catch you fighting again, then manhandling you two won't be the worst experience. Got it?"

Lucy and Lynn nodded fiercely. Leni was pleased and finally gave them privacy as she continued trotting to the second floor. The two remained sitting on the carpeted floor, surrounded by only silence.

"So, do you want me to talk, or should you go first?" Lucy asked. Her hands fidgeted as Lynn's glare intensified.

Lynn shrugged. She shifted her glare away, and her expression loosened, but her anger did not subside. "I think I should go first. We don't want to upset the ditzy dragon anymore, do we," Lynn tried cracking a joke, but no one chuckled. "Lucy. What you did to me, coming on to Lincoln like that. it was just low."

"I know, Lynn. I'm sorry," stated Lucy. "Adultery is a sin, but we both sinned with incest as well."

"Yeah. You make a point there, but that still doesn't excuse that you betrayed me. I mean, what the hell, Lucy?"

"I had to do it, Lynn. You think you were the only one who had such feelings?" Lucy almost shouted, but her voice stayed low. she gripped her legs hard, and streaks of tears fell as she cupped her large breasts. "My union with Lincoln would sow the forbidden fruit, and I could finally be free from the pain. You're already free from it, and I wanted to do the same." Her heart ached as she talked, unable to calm it down while Lynn saw her eyeshadow running down her face.

Lynn was speechless with her eyes widened. She scratched the back of her head as guilt formed in the pit of her stomach. This display was the side of Lucy she hadn't seen in a long time, showing any other emotion besides gloom. Not since Rocky cheated on her with some bimbo in high school. She remembered it was Lincoln who got her through such turbulence in her life and even stopped her from doing the unthinkable.

Standing up on her bare feet, Lynn offered Lucy a hand. Her anger finally dissipated before giving an awkward grin. She scratched the shaved stubs on the side of her head before combing the long locks on the other side as a sign that she was not comfortable with this. At first, she hesitated but accepted it as the two met eye-to-eye.

"Lucy. If you want to, then maybe I can help you," said Lynn. Lucy was dumbstruck as Lynn grumbled from her reaction. "Look. I don't like sharing. Hell, living with you as a roommate was a pain in the ass, but you're my sister, and I'm willing to help get rid of your…pain, or whatever."

At that moment, Lynn was surprised at what came next. Lucy rushed over and hugged her sister, her black makeup running as she rubbed against Lynn's shoulder. Her red tank top ruined, but the jock didn't care. She pulled away and flashed a crooked smile widely, which unnerved the jock girl as she winced.

"So. How are we going to do this?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry, I have a plan, but you have to follow it to a tee," said Lynn. A sly grin formed on her face.

* * *

Lincoln stood in front of his apartment's front door. He scrolled through all of his texts as he looked back at his phone. The cold air breezed past him while his white hair flowed, clearly an omen that told him to turn away. However, he pushed onward as there was no turning back. He did a lot of thinking, and it was time to end it right here, and right now.

 _Come on, Lincoln. You can do this. You need to tell your sisters that what we're doing is not healthy, and we need to stop it._

His hand hovered over the doorknob as he started having second thoughts. Suddenly, the door flew open, and Lincoln jolted.

"Hello. Lincoln," Lynn greeted. Her back leaned against the doorway.

"Lynn. Can't you let me in?" Lincoln pleaded. His face lowered while his stomach turned as Lynn glared. "I need to talk to you about this."

He showed her the texts on his phone screen.

"Funny. That's what I want to talk to you about, also," Lynn wickedly grinned as Lincoln sweated. "Lucy and I have something to show you before we get started."

"Oh. So, you two aren't fighting anymore?"

"More or less. We sort of concluded and put aside our conflict and began collaborating. I hope you might like what we have planned, Lincoln, since you are the epicenter in all of this."

He glowered as he followed Lynn to his room. Something about this didn't sit right for Lincoln. He was, indeed, correct to be concerned. After Lynn opened the door, Lincoln gasped with eyes wide as saucers as Lucy laid on his bed, sitting on her knees and naked with her frilly black panties remaining on her ample thighs. Lincoln was stunned as Lucy greeted him with a naughty grin.

"Hello, Brother. Glad to have you back with us," said Lucy. She quickly got off the bed, swaying her hips as she approached her brother.

"Lucy. Why are you naked, and why are you looking at me like that?" Lincoln asked. He knew why, but he wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth.

"Don't you like it, my love? I just thought I might make you more at ease while we all get comfortable," Lucy playfully teased, acting innocent. Her chest pressed against his own, embracing him in her arms. "I mean, it was precisely Lynn's idea to give you a fun time. You know, to show we're one. Big. Happy. Family."

Lincoln turned around nervously as Lynn's grin grew more sinisterly at him. Beads of sweat fell right, and his heart race. Lynn locked the door and lifted her top as she approached the two, wrapping her arms and pressed her chest against his back into a hug sandwich. It was a trap all along, and Lincoln fell for it. He wanted to escape, attempting to struggle out of their hold, but it was fruitless, having a tight grip and refusing to let go.

"There's nowhere you can run, Lincoln," Lynn remarked.

"Right now, we're going to have lots of fun."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, everyone. Sorry, it took so long, but here it is. When you are a college student working on his Master's, everything starts taking up all of your time. I also have to deal with overbearing grandparents who like to talk at people and unintentionally start arguments (They say they don't mean it, but I am highly skeptical of that).


End file.
